


Not Again

by thequeenofkittycats



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PINOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofkittycats/pseuds/thequeenofkittycats
Summary: “Try to pick each other up.” Dan cheerily says to the camera. “Oh no,” Phil mumbles looking a bit worried. Dan rolls off the bed and laughs as Phil un-enthusiastically stands up “Are you really going to pick me up?” Dan nods and smiles “C’mon Phil!” Dan says as he picks Phil up around the legs. “No, not again” Phil protests as Dan starts to stand up and hold him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did not spend a lot of time on this; I was thinking of PINOF8 in class and this is what happened. Spellchecked but other than that it's not edited. I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are appreciated.

“Try to pick each other up.” Dan cheerily says to the camera. “Oh no,” Phil mumbles looking a bit worried. Dan rolls off the bed and laughs as Phil un-enthusiastically stands up “Are you really going to pick me up?” Dan nods and smiles “C’mon Phil!” Dan says as he picks Phil up around the legs. “No, not again” Phil protests as Dan starts to stand up and hold him.

Phil lets out a surprised sound as Dan cheerfully says “Time to go! Whoop oh yeah, I’m gonna rescue you from this burning building Phil. Here we go, woo woo. Yeah yeah you're gonna live, you're gonna live!” Phil weakly protests in the background, “Careful careful, Dan Dan no no. No I’m gonna break my legs, stop stop.” Dan continues to carry Phil out of the room, “Come on” Phil laughs “put me down.”

Dan ignores him and carefully carries Phil to his room and drops Phil on his bed. Dan swiftly straddles Phil and smirks “I told you you would live” Phil huffs “We have to go finish the video” Dan waves him off “later.” Dan leans down and gives Phil a kiss. Phil pulls away and whines “You're going to smudge the sharpie, everyone will know what we did.” Dan shrugs and sighs “let them find out. Right now i just want to kiss my _boyfriend_.” Dan emphasizes the last word as he kisses Phil again. Phil sighs as his stomach flutters, he gives in and finally kisses Dan back.

They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's embrace until Phil pulls away again “We really do need to finish the video.” Dan nods and gets up but not before giving Phil one last kiss “let me carry you back” Phil rolls his eyes but lets Dan pick him up anyways. Dan lets out a rare giggle as he sets Phil back on his own bed “now let's wrap this shit up so I can kiss you again.” Phil rolls his eyes again and gets into filming mode.

“And thus the whiskering ended for another year. Thanks for watching, if you enjoyed this give it a big thumbs up and we might be back next year for number 9” Phil gives his signature wide eye look to the camera and Dan chimes in “Unless we die! Who knows.” Phil gives a little shrug “ Yeah, you can also subscribe to me by clicking here, Dan and Phil games by clicking here, and Dan’s channel if you click on him! Also you can get the Dan and Phil 2017 calendar at danandphilshop.com, check it out link below.” Dan smiles “and we’ll see you next time, bye.”

Dan turns off the camera and Phil gives him a gentle smile “Now come here.” He makes grabby hands towards Dan and Dan smiles back “I love you.” Phil doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of hearing that, he smiles wider “I love you too Dan.” Dan tackles Phil on the bed, he cuddles into Phil’s side and looks at him “Can you believe we’ve been making these for 8 years?” Phil looks back at Dan with awe “can you believe we’ve been together for 5?” Dan cuddles into Phil more “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” Phil kisses the top of Dan’s head and sighs “So am I.”

\----

Its 2am and Dan is up editing. He smiles to himself as he watches the video back. Dan feels a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and he sighs “Baby I thought you were sleeping.” Phil ignores him and leaves light kisses on his neck “Come back to bed, you can do this tomorrow.”

Dan shutters slightly at the touch, he knows Phil is right and the idea of sleep is tempting “I’m almost done, just let me finish.” Phil sighs and pulls a chair up next to Dan “Then I’m going to sit here until you're done.” Dan knows arguing with Phil is pointless so he smiles and nods then goes back to editing the video. Phil leans against Dan and soon his eyes close.

After a while, Dan smiles “Should I includes this in the final video?” Phil opens his eyes and looks to see himself and Dan kissing on the screen, he blushes and mumbles “maybe leave that bit out.” Dan kisses the top of Phil’s head knowingly and nods. He finishes up the editing and saves the video. Dan notices Phil fell asleep and sighs lovingly. He gently picks Phil up and carries him into bed. Dan crawls in next to Phil and Phil immediately cuddles up to Dan. Dan kisses Phil’s cheek and mumbles a good night before finally falling asleep.


End file.
